Dragon World 2: Crystalline Force
Dragon World 2: Crystalline Force, known in Japan as Dragon World: Prism Verse (ドラゴンワールド：プリズムバース), is the Action RPG sequel to the first Dragon World game. It is developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft, and it is released exclusively for the PlayStation 3. Gameplay Similar to the first Dragon World game, the player controls the human Zalon who was returned to the Dragon World to save it from another crisis. Once again, the player can explore large areas on a specific dragon, battle random enemies, and travel on foot. As in the first game, the RPG battle system for Zalon is similar to basic hack-and-slash gameplay, but this time it is more fast-paced due to the manpower of the console it is released on. On foot, Zalon can use his Crystal Blade, which can be upgraded later throughout the game, as well as special magic skills. Meanwhile, the battle system for the dragons is reminiscent to aerial combat, and its gameplay ranges from rail shooter to free-roaming combat. Plot Alk was strolling down the Draco Kingdom, minding his own business when he eavesdropped on a few dragons discussing about a “crystalline prison” that sealed the previous ruler of the kingdom away. He also heard that the prison has been shattered and the old ruler will return to the Dragon World. Feeling that this “old ruler” may destroy the Dragon World, Alk ran to the Crystal Cave to warn his human friend, Zalon. The latter has heard this and, using the Teleportation Crystal he took with him on the way back to Earth, traveled to the Dragon World again. However, as he made it, a dark-blue dragon, named Rykiro, has arrived to the Draco Kingdom and declared war on all of the divisions of the world. Zalon and Alk must team up again to put an end to Rykiro’s eternal reign. Cast Zalon – One of the main characters of the game. He was an antisocial human boy living his normal life until he received a crystal which teleported him to the Dragon World, where he first met Alk and helped him save the world. Now Zalon must help the fellow dragons of that world to overthrow Rykiro. He fights using a blade forged from his crystal. He is voiced by Ryan Drummond and Tomokazu Seki. Alk – One of the main characters of the game. Alk is the son of the Dragon General Alukard. He found Zalon in the Crystal Cave and mistook him for an enemy, but later they put their differences aside to save the Dragon World. Meanwhile, Alk overheard his kin speaking of Rykiro being released from his crystal prison and must save his kind again. His full name is Alkator (Alkatraz in the Japanese version). He will be voiced by David Vincent and Tomokazu Sugita. Minoko – A pink dragoness that works as a daily nurse. One time she saved Zalon’s life from drowning after Alk purposely dropped him (they did not get along at that moment). Minoko was there when she found Alk brutally clawed by Rykiro’s underlings and was lucky to save him using her medical skills. She is voiced by Helena Taylor and Miho Arakawa. Terrora – A dragon from the Southern Territory who is a bit of a showoff at times. He was the one who trapped Zalon, Alk, and Minoko into his “Arena of Awesomeness,” in which he lost by Alk. Terrora stepped in to rescue a dragoness named Zariya from Rykiro’s henchmen, and developed a little love interest for her. He will be voiced by Kyle Hebert and Hiroki Takahashi. Scarletta – Alk’s mate and longtime friend. She was accidentally controlled by Akubor during his days of tyranny, and she went under the name Galactica. However, Alk snapped her out of her trance and apologized. Now she must help her mate defeat Rykiro and send him back from whence he came. She will be voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard and Mie Sonozaki. Akubor – The former king of the Draco Kingdom and Alk’s best friend. After the arrival of Rykiro, he was overthrown by him and banished. He decided to work alongside Alk to send Rykiro back to his prison. Akubor attacks using his magic skills. He is voiced by Troy Baker and Toru Okawa. Zariya – An orange dragoness from the Eastern side of the Dragon World. She has a huge interest in science and mythology, which lead to her studying about the crystalline prison. Recently she has learned about Rykiro’s return, and decided to travel with Zalon to rescue the other dragons. She is voiced by Alexis Tipton and Chiwa Saito. Rykiro – The main antagonist of the game. A dark-blue dragon who once ruled the Draco Kingdom until he was sealed into the Crystalline prison by Akubor’s father. He returned to declare war on all dragons and took over Akubor’s throne. He wishes to see every dragon that betrayed him perish under his feet. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz and Kenichi Ono. Chapters *Prologue: The Return of Rykiro *Chapter I: Zalon Enters a New Battle *Chapter II: Scarletta Captured *Chapter III: The Draco Kingdom’s New Ruler *Chapter IV: Forge a New Crystal Blade *Chapter V: Escape the Western Territory *Chapter VI: Meet Zariya *Chapter VII: The Crystalline Force *Chapter VIII: Rykiro’s Tactic *Chapter IX: Terrora Enters the Scene *Chapter X: Alk Fatally Wounded *Chapter XI: Zalon Wants Revenge *Chapter XII: Behold! The Crystalline Blade! *Chapter XIII: Rykiro’s True Form *Chapter XIV: Welcome to the Crystalline Prison *Chapter XV: Rykiro, Sealed Again *Epilogue: Peace Returns… Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Action RPG Category:Dragon World Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Dragons